Aniversário?
by drunkmalicious
Summary: Era o aniversário de Milo, mas nem parecia, pois ninguém se lembrou do aniversário do escorpiano, nem mesmo Athena! E como se já não estivesse ruim, seu melhor amigo não estava no Santuário. (R.A.)


**Ship: **Milo x Camus  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>Yaoi  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os créditos a Massami Kurumada, Toei Animation e Shueisha. História criada sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Minha primeira MiloxCamus, sempre tive um desejo de escrever algo desse casal e aproveitei o aniversário do Milo para escrever algo mais leve. Estou passando minhas fanfics para cá e essa foi postada originalmente no SocialSpirit no dia **08/11/2014**.

* * *

><p><strong>Aniversário?<strong>

Era um dia lindo no Santuário, os pássaros cantavam, o vento era refrescante e a vida ia muito bem. Desde que os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram a vida (Athena pediu para Zeus devolver seus cavaleiros assim que a batalha contra Hades teve fim, ela não podia saber se a derrota de Hades faria algum Deus se enfurecer e com o Santuário destruído, não teriam muitas chances) as coisas andavam tranquilamente, mas o dia não estava nada lindo para um certo escorpiano.

Milo andava em círculos dentro de sua casa, estava nervoso e se Camus estivesse ali o mandaria parar antes que abrisse um buraco no chão.

Mas aí estava um dos problemas, Camus não estava lá!

Era seu aniversário e tudo o que mais queria era seu melhor amigo, mas o aquariano precisou ir não sei aonde com o Grande Mestre e até agora não tinha voltado, apenas os servos lhe desejaram felicidades, seus companheiros de luta agiam como se fosse um dia normal.

Quando foi até Athena perguntar quando Camus regressaria, a Deusa não soube responder e apenas pediu para ele ter paciência. Nem a própria Deusa havia lembrado, e ela costuma receber todos os aniversariantes com alegria.

Um escorpiano já é perigoso, um escorpiano ferido é ultra perigoso, mas Milo resolveu respirar fundo e esperar, ainda era manhã, talvez o sono ainda estivesse ocupando a mente de seus companheiros e eles não conseguiam se lembrar.

Ele resolveu andar um pouco pra distrair a mente (e ver se alguém se ligava que era seu aniversário). A casa de Libra estava vazia, Dohko também tinha saído nessa viagem secreta com Camus e Shion, então ele passou apenas cumprimentando os servos que organizavam a casa.

Quando chegou na casa de Virgem, encontrou Shaka meditando, ia pedir permissão para passar, mas o indiano só fez um movimento com o mão mandando ele passar logo, e voltou a se concentrar na meditação._ "Seboso"_ Milo pensou torcendo a cara ao atravessar a casa.

Quando ia saindo encontrou Saga que estava tão distraído que quase esbarrou em Milo.

- Nossa Milo, me desculpe, eu nem te vi.

- Tudo bem, eu to meio invisível hoje mesmo…

- O quê?

- Nada não.

- Tá fazendo o que aqui?

- Tentando passar e você?

- Procurando o Kanon, você o viu por aí?

- Não vi não.

- Ah tudo bem, eu vou lá procurar aquele imprestável. – O geminiano entrou correndo em Virgem e o escorpiano rolou os olhos.

Aiolia também não estava na casa, ele saia cedo com o Aiolos, os dois ficavam treinando a manhã inteira, isso até Marin aparecer e roubar toda a atenção do leão. De qualquer forma, Aiolia não se lembraria, com o irmão por perto e depois que Athena aprovou seu relacionamento com Marin, aquele lá vivia com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Máscara da Morte estava na sua casa, quando viu o grego abriu um sorriso e permitiu a passagem antes que Milo pedisse.

- Qual é, além de esquecer meu aniversário, estão me impedindo de falar também? – Murmurou o escorpiano enquanto atravessava a casa.

Mas tudo bem, era complicado de conversar com o Máscara da Morte, ele era bizarro demais e só de passar pela casa causava extremo desconforto em Milo, principalmente com ele o olhando daquele jeito esquisito.

O loiro estava descendo as escadas e antes que pudesse chegar na entrada de Gêmeos, Kanon apareceu e parou na porta, impedindo a passagem.

- O que aconteceu? Saga estava te procurando.

- Você não pode passar por aqui.

- Por quê?

- Ah, porque… Você precisa me ajudar a me esconder do Saga, ele tá querendo me matar.

- Eu não, vocês que se virem, por favor, me deixe passar.

- Desculpa, mas não vai dar não, você tem que me ajudar. - Kanon terminou de falar e colocou o braço pelo ombro do escorpiano, o forçando a virar, para que voltassem pra casa de Câncer.

- Eu não vou te ajudar e tira o braço de mim, esse dia tá casa vez pior.

- Nossa! Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Por favor, terminem isso rápido.

- Que voz é essa?

- Milo a gente tem que ir lá no Dite, o Saga tá doido. – Kanon o agarrou pelo pulso e tentou obrigar o escorpiano a andar.

- Me solta seu geminiano maluco, tá dando defeito de novo é? – Assim que terminou de falar, Camus saiu pela casa de Gêmeos e Kanon deu um tapa na testa. – Camus! – Correu até o aquariano e o abraçou, o ruivo demorou um pouco pra retribuir o abraço, coisa que foi notada e magoou o escorpiano.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Camus perguntou, frio como o gelo que dominava.

- Nossa é assim que você recebe seu amigo?

- Ah Milo, é que eu estou cansado.

- Eu entendo, mas então, me conte como foi a viagem, senti tanta saudade.

- Milo, mais tarde, estou muito cansado pra conversar.

- Ah é que eu pensei…

- Você tá surdo? Depois a gente conversa. – O ruivo disse rispidamente e sem nem olhar direito para Milo ou Kanon, subiu em direção a casa de Câncer. Kanon que observou tudo calado sentiu-se triste pelo escorpiano.

- Ahn, Milo não fica bravo com ele não, sabe como ele é esquisito.

- É… Eu sei. – Milo esperou um pouco – o suficiente para não ter que esbarrar com Camus – e começou a fazer o caminho de volta.

- Espera Milo… - O loiro virou e Kanon sorriu. – Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado. – Milo sorriu um pouco e voltou a fazer seu caminho, não adiantava mais felicitações, o aniversário já tinha sido destruído.

**.*.*.*. **

Já estava escurecendo e Milo tinha ficado em seu quarto o dia todo. Poderia ser um certo exagero do escorpiano, ele não poderia ficar se abalando assim por qualquer coisinha que Camus dissesse, mas ele estava triste e chateado pois Camus era a única pessoa que ele não conseguia ser vingativo.

Se tivesse sido só o pessoal que tivesse esquecido, mas Camus era seu melhor amigo, e Milo gostava muito dele, então para não ir até a casa de Aquário e dizer um monte de coisa e ser ignorado completamente, o que iria fazer seu ódio só aumentar, ele resolveu ficar no quarto o tempo todo.

Bateram na porta e ele estava pronto para mandar quem fosse para o inferno, mas logo escutou a voz de Afrodite dispensando a serva e viu seu quarto ser invadido pelo pisciano e por Shura.

- Levanta essa bunda daí, não sentiu o chamado do Mestre?

- O que ele quer?

- Se ele chamou, é pra ser dito pessoalmente, vamos logo seu preguiçoso. – Milo levantou e assim que Afrodite olhou para o cabelo desgrenhado do colega ia reclamar, mas Shura o impediu.

Subiam as casas em silêncio, talvez o Mestre contasse o intuito da viagem, talvez fosse algo bom ou algo ruim. De qualquer forma, ele estava extremamente desinteressado.

Ao chegarem na escadaria que dava até o salão do Grande Mestre, Afrodite parou e começou a dar gritinhos, segurando o pé.

- O que foi agora?

- Nossa me veio uma câimbra desgraçada agora, me ajude aqui Milo, por favor.

- Era só o que me faltava mesmo. – Shura foi subindo na frente, enquanto Milo ajudava Afrodite atrás. Demoraram um pouco para chegar e quando pararam na entrada, Milo estranhou, não tinha ninguém ali.

- E essa agora?

- Talvez estejam no jardim. – Afrodite chamou e Milo o acompanhou até o jardim que ficava atrás do salão do Mestre.

- Engraçado, sua câimbra já passou? - Afrodite deu um risinho e Milo rolou os olhos, era mesmo um folgado.

Assim que chegaram no jardim, Milo não podia acreditar no que via, as mesas com comidas, o jardim lindamente decorado e com um óbvio dedinho do Afrodite, os cavaleiros, as amazonas, Athena, todos gritavam:

- SURPRESA! – Afrodite pulou nas costas de Milo que como estava surpreso demais quase de desiquilibrou, um sorriso completamente bobo emoldurava seu rosto.

- Montinho no Milo! – Aldebaran gritou e os dourados correram até Milo para abraçá-lo.

- NÃO, POR FAVOR, TODO MUNDO NÃO! – Mas foi em vão, eles pareciam crianças abraçando, pulando, batendo na cabeça do escorpiano, era até difícil saber se estavam demonstrando carinho ou brigando com ele.

- Você é mesmo um lerdo de não perceber. – Kanon falou rindo enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do escorpiano que se encontrava corado.

Athena esperou a bagunça dos cavaleiros e se aproximou para desejar felicidades a Milo, se desculpando por ter que fingir que havia esquecido o aniversário dele. Os cavaleiros de bronze também estavam ali e também desejavam coisas boas ao dourado.

Mas nem todos os cavaleiros estavam ali demostrando seu carinho, Camus olhava tudo de longe, com sua expressão indiferente, mas que Milo sabia que no fundo ele estava doido para rir. Ele se aproximou do amigo devagar e antes que pudesse chegar até o grego, Milo correu em sua direção o abraçando forte.

- Eu te odeio seu desgraçado. – Camus soltou uma risada enquanto abraçava – dessa vez de uma forma descente – o amigo.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que eu fiz isso?

- Só você é frio o suficiente pra fazer todo mundo me ignorar o dia todo, mas como você organizou tudo em tão pouco tempo?

- Não teve viagem nenhuma, eu só ficava o dia todo fora comprando e preparando as coisas com o Mestre e o Dohko, aí a gente voltava bem tarde, escondendo nossos cosmos pra que você não percebesse e acordasse.

- Como você tem coragem de fazer isso comigo?

- Ninguém mandou ser meu amigo.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem com o namorico e vamos aproveitar a festa?- Aldebaran disse alto demais e fez todos rirem, Camus ficou da cor de seus cabelos e Milo rolou os olhos.

- Eu deveria espancar todos vocês, eu fiquei deprimido o dia todo… Mas tudo bem, vamos comemorar! – Os dourados gritaram a deu-se início a festa, mais que merecida, do escorpiano.

**.*.*.*. **

A festa durou por horas, Milo aproveitou tudo o que deveria ter aproveitado durante o dia, era bom poder festejar com seus companheiros, ainda mais depois de terem passado por experiências como a morte, era bom estar vivo.

Quando todos já estavam cansados demais e não se aguentavam mais em pé – seja por terem dançado demais, ou por conta da bebida – começaram a ir embora. Milo estava exausto e tudo o que mais queria era sua cama quentinha, mas Camus o fez esperar todos irem embora.

- O que foi Cam?

- Eu ainda não te dei meu presente. – O rosto de Milo se iluminou como o de uma criança.

- Eu vou ganhar presente?

- Foi um bom menino por uns bons dias, tá merecendo. – Os dois riram, a coisa que Milo mais gostava em Camus, era quando estavam sozinhos e ele não ficava se contendo e agia como uma pessoa normal. – Vem comigo. – Os dois passaram pela casa de Peixes conversando baixinho, encontrando Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte brincando de girar uma garrafa.

Quando chegaram na casa de Aquário, Camus pediu para que Milo esperasse, ele cedeu a casa para Hyoga e os outros cavaleiros de bronze ficarem aquela noite, quando voltou Milo quase quebrou o pescoço para saber o que ele escondia na mãos atrás das costas.

- Vamos pra sua casa.

- Ai, eu to morto de curiosidade. – Eles atravessaram as outras casas com Milo praticamente puxando Camus para andarem rápido, quando finalmente chegaram em Escorpião, Milo puxou Camus para seu quarto.

- Então…

- Fecha os olhos. – Milo estava sentado na cama e Camus sentou na sua frente. – Abra as mãos. – O escorpiano abriu e Camus colocou o objeto gelado nas mãos do amigo. Quando Milo abriu os olhos, os mesmos brilharam ao ver a escultura de um pequeno escorpião, protegido por uma redoma de gelo

- Eu queria ter tido mais tempo e ter feito algo melhor.

- Cala a boca, isso é lindo.

- Você gostou mesmo?

- Claro que sim.

- Eu quero que saiba… - Camus pegou o objeto das mãos de Milo e colocou sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. – que enquanto eu respirar, serei sua redoma gelada, te protegendo mesmo que você não precise de proteção. – Camus sorriu e Milo se jogou sobre o aquariano o abraçando.

- Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter, sabia? – Camus riu e Milo não pode se conter, estava tarde, ele estava eufórico, queria muito agradecer ao amigo por tudo aquilo e não soube como se expressar melhor, do que com um beijo.

E Camus permitiu. Eles se amavam, não teria motivos para que se negassem aquilo, pelo menos aquela noite, eles se permitiriam isso. As bocas se acariciando num beijo suave e calmo. A boca de Camus não era fria, era quente, tão quente quanto seu coração quando pensava em Milo. As línguas se tocando e provando da boca um do outro, até que o ar foi necessário e tiveram que quebrar o beijo.

Não abriram os olhos, pois não seriam ousados a quebrar aquele momento tão único, as testas coladas, os sorrisos nos lábios e a certeza de que se amavam mais do que simples amigos.

- Cam…

- Hm.

- Fica aqui comigo essa noite? – Aquilo poderia ser traduzido para "hey, eu preciso muito de você, agora não seja chato e não estrague meus planos, fique!"

- Eu não sairia daqui nem se você me ameaçasse. – Milo iniciou outro beijo, deitando sobre o ruivo e se desconectando de vez do mundo.

E mesmo que o gelo da redoma se derretesse, o francês sempre estaria ali para proteger e surpreender o grego, e Milo sempre estaria ali para encantar e encher a paciência de Camus.

E aquele era oficialmente o melhor aniversário de todos!


End file.
